


Sisterly Love

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, MENTION of piss kink, Manipulative Gunnthrá (Fire Emblem Heroes), Manipulative Relationship, Rape, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Gunnthrá adores her older brother.
Relationships: Gunnthrá/Hríd (Fire Emblem)





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is... not the first Manipulative/Dream Rapist Gunnthrá fic I got an idea for, nor the first I started to write. I had to pause another that I was working on to write this because I had the urge to write it. Gonna go back to the other one now that I'm done here, though. And then... I have another that's meant to be a bit longer (longer oneshot or chapters, idk yet) and some stuff with Hríd/Ótr because there is some serious Size Difference potential there. Uuuh anyway, I am so sorry for writing this, Hríd.

Gunnthrá adores her older brother. She adores how weak his spirit is, even though he is so strong physically. She adores how hard he tries to not show how weak he truly is. She adores how easy it is for her to conceal things from him, in the waking world and the dream realm both. He is silly, her elder brother, as in his dreams he begs her forgiveness without realising that she isn’t the sister that he lost, but one from a kinder, gentler reality, where she wasn’t burnt to a crisp by a hateful ruler.

Its tender, her older brothers skin. Easy to bruise. He doesn’t know that she does it on purpose, at least not in the waking world. In the dream realm, she shows her love with its full force, lets him feel it even though he is not the brother left behind in her own reality. The Hríd there is never so easy to manipulate, but she has mastered the art. It has helped her to, with only one nights sleep, invade his essence here.

She visits him, night after night, and he is pliable to her will, without her even needing to assert her superior power over the dream realm. He is obedient, and gentle.

Hríd cries, when Gunnthrá rides him. He cries when she makes him ride her, too. He even cries as she pushes inside as she pins him down, and spreads him open on a dick made by dream dust. He never fights her, only pleads her forgiveness.

She gives it, when she feels like it. She doesn’t, when she wants to see his tears stain his face red and his teeth gnaw his lips bloody.

He is so pretty, her older brother. She tells him so, as she gently holds his face between her hands and feels his seed spill out of her and onto his stomach. He is beautiful, even with the scars covering his body. He is gorgeous with bruises she cause blooming across his skin. She kisses his eyelids and tells him how she adores him.

Sometimes, she lets him remember, in dreams, what she has done to him in previous ones. He is horrified, but so delightfully submissive. He does anything she asks, even if what she wants is for him to shame himself with his cheek pressed on the ground with his rear in the air and fingers spreading his bottom cheeks, or if it is to soak his face in her piss and make him choke on its flow, or if it is for him to plead for her to rape him until he can’t function.

In the waking world, he knows not a thing of how he behaves in the night. He smiles at her sadly, the way he can’t help but smile in pain when he remembers the agony his sister of this world suffered, of how he failed her.

With enough work, she may be able to let his obedience and dependence seep into the real world, into his waking needs. Make his need for her forgiveness bleed into his mind the way they trap him as he sleeps.

She adores it all, the strength he tries to show, the weakness that runs deep into his core. He is a ruined man, made brittle by the horrors of war and loss, far too prepared to throw everything away for a simple word of forgiveness. A sad man, longing for nothing more than he longs for his family to be whole again. He is adorable, this Hríd whom she has claimed as her own.

Gunnthrá longs for the day she can possess her dear, precious older brother in every sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
